


Play With Me

by Felurian1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Bottom Dean Winchester, Chair Bondage, Come Eating, Dom Sam Winchester, Fingerfucking, Gentleness, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Overstimulation, Sub Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22290865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felurian1/pseuds/Felurian1
Summary: Dean looks so perfect, naked and tied to a chair in the library, and Sam is going to take full advantage of it.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 71
Collections: Supernatural Kink Meme





	Play With Me

The thing most people didn’t get, Sam thought as he watched his brother settle in his seat, was that the build up was the best part of the game. Sure, he could do anything he wanted to Dean, deliver exquisite pain and pleasure in any combination he could think of. He could have him begging for mercy in seconds, if he wanted to. But that wouldn’t be anywhere near so fun. 

Dean looked so beautiful like this. The dark leather cuffs around his wrists and ankles stood out in perfect contrast with his golden tanned skin, the green of his eyes flaring bright as he gazed up at Sam. This was a game he knew, so the anticipation of what was about to happen was already making his cock leak pre-come which trailed slowly down to pool sticky on his groin. 

He was tied naked to one of the chairs in the library, his ankles spread apart by the chair legs, wrists securely fastened to each arm. Sam stood before him, greedily running his eyes over his brother’s exposed skin, drinking in every freckle, every dimple, every shiver that ran up Dean’s spine. 

“Love seeing you like this Dean. Just waiting for me to take you”, Sam breathed, his eyes dark and hungry. Dean shuddered, dropping his eyes and letting out a little whine, tipping his head back to let Sam see the soft hot flesh of his throat.

Sam dropped to his knees and leant in between Dean’s legs, licking a stripe up his chest and then teasing his tongue over his collar bone, making his brother gasp and sigh beneath him. Sam could feel Dean trying to pull out of the restraints, trying to push into the sensations, get more, and the sight of it was enough that he almost lost control.

Dean rutted his hips up, grazing his cock against Sam’s shirt, a trail of wet clinging to the fabric as he chased the friction. Sam still hadn’t laid a hand on him yet, his mouth just teasing, driving his brother mad. Dean pressed his face against Sam’s collar and bit, a heavy moan muffled by the fabric as he tilted his head for Sam.

“Eager today aren’t you?”, Sam said, his voice heavy in Dean’s ear, “Don’t worry gorgeous, I’m gonna make sure you feel good”

As he spoke, Sam ran his hand down Dean’s body and began to tease his cock, trailing the tip of one finger up and down the sensitive skin, enjoying how Dean’s gasps turned to moans turned to pleas.

“Sammy, Sammy ohgodplease more, please Sammy, more…”, Dean whispered, still trying to muffle his words, hide how much he needed it. Sam drew back with a smile and sat back on his heels, his hand closing around Dean’s cock and starting to tug lazily. 

“How fast do you think I can make you come, Dean?”, Sam inquired in an interested tone.

“Wha-- uhh--- fuck yes, yes-- uhh, fast as you like Sammy”

Dean’s voice was slurred and unfocussed, all thoughts melting into Sam’s touch, the way Sam was letting his thumb graze over the head of his cock with every stroke, smearing pre-cum over Dean’s length and Sam’s hand and their skin together. Without knowing it, he started to rock his hips up into Sam’s grip, little noises of pleasure coming from deep inside his chest as his eyes closed, teeth worrying at his bottom lip in a sure sign that he was close.

“That’s it Dean, just a little more, you can do it”, Sam murmured, his eyes fixed on his brother’s blissed out face. Sam never got tired of watching Dean come apart like this, the way he could make him lose himself to the pleasure. 

He moved just a little faster, added a twist off his wrist and suddenly Dean’s eyes flew open, his perfect pink lips forming an O as he gasped “Sam, I’m gonna--” and then his whole body tensed as he came, hips bucking wildly into Sam’s hand, the cuffs barely holding him down as Sam worked him through it.

By the time Dean was done Sam’s hand was covered in come, and without even thinking he raised it to his mouth and started to suck his fingers clean. The filthy wet sound of it made Dean open his eyes and groan, low and deep in his throat. Sam ran his tongue over his palm, drawing in all the hot salty taste of his brother with a satisfied purr.

He leant up, pressing the length of his body against Dean, and offered him a kiss. With a hungry whine Dean arched towards him, opening his mouth to let Sam in and then moaning when he tasted himself there. Sam deepened the kiss, hands coming up to twine through Dean’s hair and dance over his nipples as his tongue licked over every inch of Dean’s mouth, claiming and owning until Dean was panting and breathless with it.

“Think you can come again, big brother?”, Sam asked between snatched breaths, Dean making a panicked squeak into Sam’s mouth and he laughed. “I bet you think its too soon, don’t you? But Dean…. You know I always get what I want.”

Dean groaned and nodded. Sam was right, he always got what he wanted, and right now he wanted Dean slick and begging for it. Sam reached down under the chair and grabbed the lube he’d placed there earlier, savouring the whimper that dropped from Dean’s lips.

“Spread for me Dean”

Sam’s voice was commanding and sure and Dean didn’t hesitate, scooting down in the seat to let his knees fall open wider while Sam slicked up his fingers. 

The first touch was exquisite, Dean letting out a little “Oh!” like he always did, like what Sam was doing to him was new. Sam rubbed gently around his hole, feeling the tight muscle relaxing and contracting, opening to him as he slowly slid one finger inside.

Dean was hot and tight around his hand, short breathy moans coming from him as Sam began to work his finger in and out, just a little, just enough to loosen him up. Sam gentled him, running the pad of his thumb over Dean’s flesh, soothing and teasing at the same time til he was almost sobbing.   
“What do you want Dean?”, Sam asked, watching the wanton need play over Dean’s face.

“Sammy, cmon, please….”, was all Dean could reply, his voice wrecked from biting back cries and moans, from trying to scream without making a sound.

Sam picked up the pace, adding a second finger to Dean’s ass, letting him feel the burn and stretch as he worked him open. “I wanna hear you Dean. Want you to beg for it, scream my name when you come. I wanna hear what you sound like when you can’t speak any more, when all you can do is whine for it.”

As he spoke, Sam crooked his fingers, searching for that sweet spot that would have Dean writhing in his seat. He knew he’d found it when his brother murmured “Oh fuck”, in a voice so deep and broken that Sam almost creamed his pants just listening to it.

Dean’s cock jumped, blurting precome to join the messy pool on his stomach as he started to ride Sam’s fingers, hips rocking in time with his thrusts, trying to take more, deeper, get as much of Sam inside him as he could.

“Sammy ohfuck feels so good Sam hurts so good fuckfuckfuck”, the words tumbling from Dean’s wet mouth in a fucked out whine, a begging, pleading tone that Sam was only too happy to obey. When he added a third finger Dean actually wailed, his cock rock hard and dripping, hips thrusting up into empty air and then down to meet Sam’s hand, grinding into his palm as he chased his orgasm.

Sam pushed, every stroke rubbing his fingertips over Dean’s prostate, making him arch and writhe, anything but quiet now, his cries and moans echoing around the library. Dean was beyond words, his voice high and needy and pleading, urging Sam on. A few more thrusts and Dean hips started to stutter, his toes curling and wrists straining against the cuffs.

“That’s it, that’s it Dean, give it to me, come for me, I wanna see you”, Sam commanded his older brother, and that was it. Dean convulsed with a shout, his ass clenching and pulling on Sam’s fingers, the relentless sensation driving him over the edge as Sam kept fucking him, merciless short thrusts that made Dean scream and come until he was spent, until his cries turned to whimpers and shuddering sobs of pleasure.

Very gently, Sam pulled his fingers out, Dean shaking from the over-stimulation. Dean’s come had pooled on his stomach and Sam took his time to lap it up, his hands running up and down Dean’s sides, soothing and reassuring him. By the time he’d licked his way up Dean’s chest, Dean seemed half asleep, but he opened his kiss-bitten lips to taste Sam’s tongue and sigh into his embrace. 

As he kissed him tenderly, Sam unhooked the cuffs from the chair, letting Dean wrap his arms around him and hold on. Sam’s arms formed a protective circle around Dean’s shoulders, letting the scent and weight overwhelm his senses as he pulled him down to sit between Sam’s legs, boneless and sated on the floor.

That was how they stayed, Dean held tight against Sam’s chest, as the younger Winchester stroked patterns through his hair and down his spine, til Dean began to shift again, his head tilting up to look Sam in the eyes.

“S’good, Sammy?”, Dean questioned, eyes bleary and voice just a quiet purr.

“So good Dean. You’re always so good for me, so gorgeous. Could watch you all day if we ever had the chance.”

Dean laughed softly and wriggled in closer to Sam’s skin.

“Not sure I can do that all day, but you know….”

“...I always get what I want”, Sam finished, a smile spreading over his face as he wrapped his arms close around his brother.

“Love you Sammy”, came the murmur from against his neck, and Sam squeezed Dean tight as he replied.

“Love you too, Dean”

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for this prompt: https://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/156628.html?thread=47412948


End file.
